High efficiency power converters are used in many applications to reduce power losses and heating, as well as reduce the size of the power supplies. In telecommunication applications, a power converter may have a wide input voltage range, such as 36 volts (V) to 70 V. The power converter output may be load dependent and have a wide range, and vary from 20 V to 50 V for example. The power converter must be able to accommodate the input and output range, provide an accurate output voltage, and maintain high efficiency.
Thus, it is desirable to have a new power converter topology and method to overcome such issues.